


Have Faith in Me

by coffee95



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee95/pseuds/coffee95
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol had a past.  Do they have a future?





	1. Chapter 1

“May I come in?”

Lee Baekhyun looked up from his desk.  It was his CEO Kim Junmyeon aka Suho.

“Since when did the CEO ask the humble CFO for permission to enter?”  Baekhyun laughed lightheartedly.

“Ever since the CFO uncovered the fraud and embezzlement going on in our company.”  Suho beamed at Baekhyun.  “Tell me Baekhyun….How did you find out?”  Suho sat across the table in Baekhyun's sparse office.

“I followed the paper trail.  It was obvious that the two fraudsters were producing fake bills.  I needed time only to gather evidence and build a strong case against them.”

“They are long term employees of our company.  I trusted them.”  Suho was humble and gullible, quite the opposite of Baekhyun.

“I don’t trust anyone ….that’s how I found out. “  Baekhyun had a hard look on his face.

“It must be miserable Baekhyun to be suspicious and on guard all the time.” Suho worried that Baekhyun could never relax around people.

Baekhyun showed him the plaque on his table.  It read: ‘Fool me once, shame on you.  Fool me twice, shame on me.’

 _‘I let my guard down once and lost my naivete and my virginity’_ he thought grimly.

“What next Baekhyun?”  Suho asked.

“All the evidence is in this pen drive and on this file.  I need you to check them.  Once you approve, I will send these to our lawyers and sue the embezzlers.  We must put them behind bars.”

“But they are _our_ _employees._ ”  Suho was always a pacifist.  He tried to avoid confrontation as much as possible.

“They were embezzlers.  They didn’t care about _our_ company.” Personal integrity was the highest value for Baekhyun.  He would rather stay poor and honest than rich and dishonest. 

“Can we avoid a scandal and get the money back?”  Suho always believed in second chances.

“That is your call.  I don’t like the idea because I don’t like dealing with dishonest people.”  Baekhyun gritted his teeth.  He never compromised on his ideals. 

_‘How did you harden up like this?  What happened to my sweet junior from college?’ thought Suho._

“Baekhyun, they are protesting their innocence.”

‘Hyung, I rely on paper rather than words.   I have strong evidence against them on paper. Hard evidence – set in paper – speaks louder.  Don’t be swayed by words.”

 _‘Is it on paper?’_ Park Yoora’s words echoed in Baekhyun’s mind.

“Thanks Baekhyun for all your hard work.  I hope we recover the money.”

Baekhyun nodded grimly.  “There is only a slim chance of that.  Anyway, the ball is not in my court anymore.  Best of luck, Hyung.”

“Thanks Baekhyun.  By the way, did you hear?  Park Chanyeol has returned from the US with a PhD in artificial intelligence.  He is starting another company.   Did the Parks get in touch with you? ”

Baekhyun froze.  That name always churned unwanted memories.

Park Yoora and Suho were friends.  Suho recommended Baekhyun, the bright commerce and accounts graduate, to manage the finances and accounts of the new startup  - Park AI.  That was where Baekhyun got his first break, found his first job and experienced his first heartbreak.  That was four years ago.

“No….and I will not be interested.”  Baekhyun spoke through gritted teeth.

“Thank God.” Suho smiled but his eyes were searching Baekhyun’s face for his thoughts.

Baekhyun seemed distracted.

 _‘Perhaps he is thinking of the hard work he put in Park AI for two years 24x7’_ thought Suho.

Baekhyun was indeed thinking about his work at Park AI.  A deep frown creased his otherwise beautiful face.

Park Yoora and Park Chanyeol cofounded the technology startup when they were in college.  Park Chanyeol moved to the US to pursue PhD but continued to develop software for the firm.  Yoora and Baekhyun managed all the other activities of the company.  Baekhyun had managed the finances very well.   Park Chanyeol found a good investor in the US.  Baekhyun negotiated the sale for a very good price.  The Parks made a good profit on the sale of the company.

Baekhyun quit as soon as the company was sold to the investor.  He applied and got a job in Junmyeon’s company.  He was a role model of dedication and hard work.  Recently, he was appointed as CFO.  He brought financial discipline and the company’s future looked bright in his able hands. 

But, Baekhyun resented any discussion about Parks.

“I miss my sweet innocent junior Lee Baekhyun.”  Suho teased.

‘I don’t. I am glad I grew up quickly.’  Baekhyun replied curtly.  He removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie.  He neared the window crossing his arms across his chest.  He looked out of the window, quite pensive.  His maturity was beyond his 28 years. “Sorry, hyung.  I am not in the best of moods right now.”

 _‘He must have been hurt deeply’_ thought Suho. Baekhyun may not be rich but deserved all the happiness he could get.  Suho would ensure that. 

“Oh, I forgot.  Happy Birthday, Baekhyun.  Any special plans for today?”

‘Thanks.  Nothing special.  I am having dinner with my parents tonight.  It has been a long time.”

_‘A special someone has ruined all my birthdays by making one birthday too special.’_

Suho left Baekhyun’s office worried about the troubled young man.  The fading evening light added to the gloomy atmosphere in the office.

 

Baekhyun never forgot that special birthday two years ago.  He was the accountant at Park AI.  Park Chanyeol stood at his doorstep with a bouquet and a question.  _“Are you for real?”_ It was their first face-to-face meeting.  They had discovered a spark for each other over the video conferences for business.  They began to call each other privately.  They bonded slowly and gradually fell in love over a span of two years.  

Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun on his birthday by showing up unannounced.  No one knew he was in Seoul.  He had flown in from the US to spend every second of his birthday with him.

The memories of a loving passionate weekend swept over Baekhyun.   They spent that magical weekend in Baekhyun’s cramped apartment discovering each other.  They were each others’ first.  Their love overwhelmed each other.   The lovemaking seemed unreal and fleeting.  The weekend was their secret. Baekhyun wept shamelessly at the airport when Chanyeol left.  Chanyeol promised to keep their love everlasting.  Baekhyun promised to wait for him forever.

All that was before Baekhyun realized he was cheated by the Parks.

 

A soft knock brought Baekhyun to the present.  It was his secretary Mark Lee.

“Your last visitor for the day has been waiting for the last hour with a bouquet.  Do I let him in?”

“Does he have an appointment?”

“No…but he says he will wait as long as it takes.”

Baekhyun was intrigued.  He sat down.

“His card?”

“None.”

“Name?”

‘Park Chanyeol’ said a deep voice from behind Mark Lee.

It was a voice Baekhyun never wanted to hear again.  He jerked his head up angrily.  A huge bouquet hid the face of his visitor.

“You can leave Mark” said Baekhyun softly.  He drew a deep breath and tried to calm down.

 

Baekhyun did not get up to receive his unwelcome visitor.  He struggled to control the sudden rise of emotion.  His eyes were wide and lips were tightly stretched.  His clenched jaw and hard look gave away his anger.   

Park Chanyeol removed the bouquet covering his face and showed his beautiful face.  Age had not touched his huge expressive eyes, bright toothy smile and those large eyes.  His casual wear emphasized his good looks. He did not look like a 28-year-old at all.

Chanyeol offered the bouquet to Baekhyun with a happy smile. “Are you for real?”  He had a playful smile on his handsome face. “Are you really Lee Baekhyun?”  

Baekhyun’s heart raced out of control.  He had dreaded this moment.    _‘He can still melt my heart and break my resolve’_ he rued.

‘Happy birthday Baekhyunnie…’he said softly.

“Thanks.”  Baekhyun accepted the bouquet stiffly.  There wasn’t even a cursory smile on his smile.  He looked as if he was made of stone.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Chanyeol looked disappointed.  His large eyes scanned Baekhyun’s face searching for emotions.

Baekhyun’s eyes travelled to the plaque as if reminding himself.  Chanyeol noticed.

He sat down across Baekhyun. “How have been Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun swallowed.  He was the only one who called him like that and in that tone. “I am doing well, thanks.”

Chanyeol drew a sharp breath.  “Your voice Baekhyunnie……I missed that drop of honey.”  He paused. “Did you forget me?  Did you miss me?”

There was no response from Baekhyun who looked at Chanyeol expressionlessly.

Chanyeol continued to pour out his feelings.  “I missed you every day for the last two years Baekhyun. You never returned my calls or my emails except on business.  I left you hundreds of voice messages… not one reply.   You have not responded even to my ‘good morning’ or ‘good night’ messages.  You fell off the grid as soon as our company was sold.  I nearly lost my mind when I thought I lost you.  I found you after a lot of digging.”

There was pain in his words and agony in his eyes.  Baekhyun almost believed the man he had loved.

Chanyeol slowly reached out and touched Baekhyun’s hand.  He continued with glistening eyes. “I tried to understand but I couldn’t.  I tried to forget you but I couldn’t. What happened Baekhyun that you can’t stand me?  What happened that I don’t deserve an explanation?  What happened that you won’t respond to me?”

Baekhyun did not reply.  He withdrew his hand, got up and went to the window.  He stared at the view outside grimly.

Chanyeol went to him, touched his chin and moved his face so that he could look into those wonderful eyes.  “Baekhyun, I thought we had something special.’

His words resonated with sincerity. “ _You know…There had never been anyone before for both of us.  There has never been anyone for me since us.  There never will be.”_

Baekhyun almost said ‘ _Same here._ ’

“Let us start again Baekhyun.  Let us make your birthdays special again.  Let us give our love another chance.”

Baekhyun looked directly at Chanyeol.  Hope, love and earnestness overflowed in Chanyeol’s eyes….the only man who could break Baekhyun’s defenses.  Baekhyun was afraid his resolve would crumble.  He steeled himself and looked away.

“Are you angry with me?  Look at me, please.  Tell me the truth.”

Baekhyun just shrugged.  He had nursed his wounds but the scars still hurt.  The truth would not make a difference now.  He had always hated dishonest people, especially the silver tongued ones.

“I am following you on SNS Baekhyun.  I am proud of your growth and career achievements.”  _I also found out that you are not seeing anyone._

Baekhyun took a deep breath.  He looked at his plaque again. _‘I will not be fooled again.’_ He stifled his wayward heart.

“There is so much I want to tell and hear.  Let us go out for dinner Baekhyun.”  He took Baekhyun’s hands in his. Baekhyun’s resolve wavered.   Chanyeol was determined to get Baekhyun back into his life. 

 

Just then, Suho entered without knocking. “Baekkie….I forgot the file and the pen drive….”  He frowned.  “Hey Channie!  I didn’t know you were here.”

He saw the bouquet.  “Will you Parks stop poaching my CFO?’ he snapped.  “You cheats screwed him over once.  Isn’t that enough?”

“Whattttt???”  Chanyeol lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol stormed into his home.  His mother and sister were in the kitchen preparing dinner.  He dragged Yoora to the living room and whirred her around.  Mrs. Park was shocked at Chanyeol’s uncharacteristic behavior.

Chanyeol shouted at Yoora.  “Did you have a verbal agreement with Baekhyun to share our profits in Park AI?”   His eyes were emitting fire.

Yoora was taken aback.  “Where did you hear that from?”  She asked her younger brother cautiously.

“Junmyeon hyung told me.  Baekhyun was silent while hyung ranted about how _we_ screwed him over.”  Chanyeol was yelling now.

Yoora shouted louder than him. “I did not screw him over.”

Chanyeol’s mother was a very sensitive person.  They were upsetting her.  “Please stop!” she begged.

They didn’t.

“Yoora…..answer me…yes or no.  Did you agree to share our profits with Baekhyun?”  Chanyeol was fuming while he held his sister’s shoulders.

“I made that stupid promise just to get Baekhyun to join our company.  I needed an honest and competent accountant desperately.  I threw that carrot to him because I did not think we would be successful.”

“You paid him a pittance as salary?”

“It was a fair salary for someone fresh out of college.”

“And for someone as naive as Baekhyun?”

Mrs. Park watched them in horror.  Her children had deprived someone of their rightful share.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol demanded.

“It was only a verbal agreement.  Nothing on paper.  I did not think it was important enough to tell you.”

Chanyeol gave her a look of pure hatred.  “Words are more sacred to me than paper.”

“How does that promise matter after two freaking years?  You are making too much fuss Chanyeol.  Move on baby brother. ”

Chanyeol kept shaking his head.  He now understood Baekhyun’s actions.

“I saw him today after two years.  He treated me like dirt.  He thinks I cheated him.  He has painted both of us with the dishonesty brush.  _You_ cheated him Yoora. Damn you!”  He kicked a chair in frustration.

They did not notice Mrs. Park who sat down weakly.  

Yoora tried to justify her actions.  “He could have insisted on his share.  He asked just once.  I asked for proof.  He had none and so he gave up.  How is this my fault?”

“Did you want him to beg you? He has his pride...you know.”   Chanyeol could not stop raging.

“I have my pride too.  I confessed my feelings for him when he was working with us and he said no. Consider it payback for rejection.”

“At that time, he was into _me_ …..you idiot!’

Yoora’s eyes widened. 

They heard the sound of their mother fainting.

 

When Mrs. Park recovered, she saw her worried children.  They were quiet and drained.  She wept softly.  Her voice shook as she spoke.  “We know how much Baekhyun worked for those two years in Park AI.  Chanyeol, you were in the US pursuing PhD as well as writing the software.  Baekhyun kept track of the funds, controlled expenses, showed profits, and negotiated a very good price for the company.  He could have embezzled funds because he was the only one handling the finances.  But he didn’t.  He was totally honest.” Her children nodded.  It was the truth.

She wiped her tears.  She slowly got up with Yoora’s support. “Yoora….what you did was wrong.  We owe Baekhyun his share.”  Yoora bit her lip.  She agreed with her mother.

Mrs. Park took a deep breath.  “Let’s meet Baekhyun immediately and settle our debt with interest.”

Yoora protested. “It is quite late in the evening.  Shall we meet him tomorrow?”

“No…. _now_.  You know I cannot sleep with a guilty conscience.” Mrs. Park insisted.

“I know his address.  Let’s go.”  Chanyeol was determined to clear his family’s name. 

Mrs. Park held the hands of her children. “Bring your check books along.  Let us do the right thing. Better late than never.”

Chanyeol and Yoora wrote out checks in favor of Baekhyun for his share with interest.

They left for Baekhyun’s apartment.  Both Chanyeol and Yoora called him on his cellphone.  There was no response because their numbers were blocked.  They had no choice but to visit Baekhyun unannounced.

 

Baekhyun opened the door in pajamas.  He had been tossing sleeplessly.  Memories of Chanyeol….sweet Chanyeol…troubled him to no end.  ‘ _He probably did not know about Yoora’s promise’_ he thought.

He was shocked to see the three Parks at his doorstep. 

He invited them in with a puzzled look.  Chanyeol could not take his eyes off Baekhyun.  Memories of a weekend two years ago came flooding back. Baekhyun had been in and out of pajamas when Chanyeol was with him. The tousled hair, sleepy eyes, exposed white nape and the crumpled clothes aroused Chanyeol.  Baekhyun averted his eyes quickly. 

While Baekhyun went into the bedroom to change, Yoora helped her mother to a small chair.  Chanyeol leaned on a wall and scanned the small apartment with his eyes.  _‘Nothing has changed in this little paradise except Baekhyun’_ he thought.

Baekhyun returned in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.  He looked apprehensively at the Parks.   They seemed distraught.

Mrs. Park spoke softly. “Come here Baekhyunnie.”  Baekhyun instantly relaxed.  She sounded just like her son.  Baekhyun came closer hesitantly.  He saw tears in her eyes.   He looked at Yoora who could not meet his eyes.  Chanyeol was looking at his mother intently.

Baekhyun sat next to Mrs. Park.  She took Baekhyun’s delicate hands in hers.  She seemed to choke with unspoken words.  “Happy Birthday, my child.”  Baekhyun nodded with a small smile.  “Thank you.”

“I hope your family is doing well.”  Mrs. Park had always cared.

“They are fine.  My brother married recently.  All is well.”  Baekhyun replied politely.

“We came to apologize and pay our debts.”  Her words shocked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol who moved to stand next to his mother and Yoora.  Both Chanyeol and Yoora bowed.  Baekhyun bolted out of his chair. 

Yoora apologized sincerely.  “Sorry for not honoring my promise Baekhyun.  We are thankful for all that you have done for Park AI.  I am really sorry for causing pain.”

Baekhyun was flustered.  “Please don’t Noona….there is no need to.”

Mrs. Park held out two checks.  “They have both given half their share of profit with interest.  Money cannot express the gratitude we feel towards you.  Thank you once again Baekhyun for all your efforts.”

Baekhyun did not take the checks.  Mrs. Park placed them on a table with tears in her eyes.

Yoora pleaded.  “Please accept your rightful share Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun exhaled deeply and then spoke clearly.  “I don’t want your pity money.  Sorry.” 

Mrs. Park took Baekhyun’s hands again.  There was a torment in her eyes.  “Please don’t add to my burden Baekhyunnie.  Don’t become another nightmare of mine.”  She let go of his hands and buried her face in her hands. 

Yoora held her mother tightly. “It is okay Mom.  Let us give Baekhyun some time.  Don’t make him sad on his birthday.”

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol for answers.  “Why is your mother so keen about this?”

Chanyeol drew Baekhyun to the kitchen.  “She has always been hypersensitive.  She feeds stray cats, adopts stray dogs, worries about world peace, cares about the environment and never forgets to pray for the orphan.”

“The orphan?”  Baekhyun was perplexed.

Yoora came to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her mother.  “Chanyeol…haven’t you shared our bedtime story with _Baekhyunnie_ here?  I thought you guys were soooo into each other. ” She rolled her eyes.

Baekhyun turned red.  He hadn’t blushed in a long time and it felt weird. 

Chanyeol had a wide smile on his face when he saw Baekhyun blush.  He wanted to take Baekhyun in his arms and crush him.

“My parents went on a trip to the Alps twenty years ago.  My mother gave their cable car seats to another Korean couple who were in a hurry.  The cable car crashed and the couple was killed.  They left a son behind.  My mother has been having nightmares since.”

Mrs. Park slowly walked to the kitchen. “You both could have been orphaned if your father and I went on that cable car.  I feel guilty that I sent that family to their death.”

Chanyeol interrupted. “Mom, stop blaming yourself for everything that happens around you.  There are many things that are not in your control.  This is one of them.”

Yoora tried to calm him down.  “Please understand her Chanyeol.  She has been praying for that child every night. …”

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun.  “And she reminds us to pray for that child every night.”

Mrs. Park swallowed hard.  “That child must be in his mid thirties now…..about seven years older than Chanyeol.  I hope my prayers for his wellbeing are answered.”

Yoora tried to lighten the mood.  “I wonder if that _child_ even remembers anything.”

Chanyeol looked helplessly at Baekhyun.  “My mother has been trying to find that orphan for last few years.”

They all moved to the tiny living room.  Baekhyun brushed past Chanyeol.   _‘He looks cute and smells exactly how I remember’_ Chanyeol thought.  He controlled his urge to grab Baekhyun and inhale his scent.  Baekhyun was lost in thought. 

Mrs. Park had slowly calmed down.  “Please accept your share Baekhyun.  I don’t want….”

Baekhyun interrupted.  “Can you donate this money to the Lovely Souls Orphanage in Seoul?  My mother’s friend works there.  I am sure the orphanage needs this more than me.”

Chanyeol understood Baekhyun’s pain.  He still saw the checks as pity money.

Chanyeol tried to change the topic. “Baekhyun….will your mother’s friend help us find the orphan?”

Baekhyun brightened.  “I was thinking about that.  She also has friends in other orphanages and will definitely help. I will share the contact number. ”

Yoora had a small smile on her face.  “Baekhyun….you can share that contact number with us only if you unblock our phone numbers.  Will you remove us from your black list?”

Baekhyun picked up his phone and did so.   Yoora hugged Baekhyun gently.  He returned the hug with a smile.  The black memories were slowly fading away.

Yoora saw her brother’s expression and silently mouthed ‘ _Jealous_?’  Chanyeol was obviously yearning for a hug and a kiss and more from his Baekhyunnie.

Yoora turned to her mother.  “Mother, it is time for us to leave.  We have ruined Baekhyun’s birthday as much as possible.  Sorry again, Baekhyun.”

“No hard feelings, Noona.  Please forgive me Mrs. Park“ he said returning the checks.

They moved to the door.  Chanyeol hesitated.  “Mom…Can I join you both in five minutes?  Please wait in the car.”

Mrs. Park nodded and began to walk to the car.  Yoora took a step back.  “You have the house keys, don’t you?  You don’t have to join us.”  Her whisper elicited a bright smile on Chanyeol’s face.  She followed her mother.

 

Chanyeol shut the door after them.  Baekhyun sat on the couch and leaned back.  He looked very tired and his eyes were shut.  He felt the couch dip next to him.  He knew it was Chanyeol.  He did not protest when he felt a strong arm around his shoulders, rubbing them.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s chin and moved his face towards him with his free hand.  Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly.  Chanyeol looked into his eyes.  The old softness seemed to have returned.  Baekhyun did not seem stiff to his touch.  His eyes dropped to the inviting pink lips. 

“Happy Birthday Baekhyunnie.”  Chanyeol whispered. He kissed him slowly but Baekhyun hesitated to return the passion.  _‘At least he did not push me away….that’s a good start.’_

Chanyeol drew his lips away reluctantly.  He waited for Baekhyun to come out of his trance and look at him.  He spoke softly. “Believe me Baekhunnie, I did not know about all this.  I would never cheat you.”

Baekhyun nodded.  “Give me some time Chanyeol….all this is too much for one night.”  He placed his hands on Chanyeol’s chest and played with the buttons of his shirt.  Chanyeol wanted to kiss every finger on those precious hands. 

Yoora called Chanyeol on his phone.  “I will be down in a minute.”

He turned to Baekhyun.  “I want to be here with you.  Call me whenever you are ready for us.”

There was no reply from Baekhyun who continued to stare at the buttons.

“Have faith in me Baekhyunnie.  I will never let you down.  I love you.”  He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left.

Baekhyun wanted to believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the Parks’ visit, Baekhyun flew to Jeju Island with Mark Lee and Kim Junmyeon.  They checked into their hotel on Friday night.  Baekhyun shared a room with Mark.  He checked his messages lying in bed.  As usual, Chanyeol had messaged him good night with an ‘I love you’ emoji.  Baekhyun smiled. His smiles were getting wider day by day because of Chanyeol’s wooing.

His fingers itched to reply but he ignored it as usual.  As he closed his eyes, he relived Chanyeol’s kiss.  Chanyeol’s words echoed in his ears.  The sincerity in his promise was unmistakable. 

 

Baekhyun rolled over on his stomach and stared at the message.  He replied to Chanyeol’s message for the first time in two years: ‘Good night…’ with a smiley.  He tried to sleep.  He did not want to encourage Chanyeol’s feelings because he wasn’t sure of his own feelings.

That simple message destroyed Chanyeol’s sleep.  He had broken into Baekhyun’s heart.  He knew it.  The timing couldn’t be better because they would meet at breakfast the next morning.

 

Baekhyun had his breakfast at the corner of the restaurant attached to the hotel. He was dressed in a smart grey suit.  His eyes were on the cellphone scrolling through his emails.  His right hand was feeding his mouth.  He did not notice Mark move away quietly and Chanyeol slip into his seat across Baekhyun.  A fork reached out to his plate and removed the cucumbers in the salad.

Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol grinning broadly at him.  He could not stop smiling back.  Chanyeol’s perfect teeth and twinkling eyes were delightful. He looked handsome in his navy blue and white formals. 

“Nice to see you too Baekhyunnie.”  He saw Baekhyun’s quizzical look. “ I am here as a guest speaker for an AI conference.  I think you are here for the corporate fraud and embezzlement workshop. “

“How did you know?”  Baekhyun was surprised.

“I saw the notice in the lobby when I checked in last night.  Incidentally, I stay in the sixth floor and you are in the fifth.  You are right below me.”

Baekhyun sighed. He secretly liked the attention Chanyeol was giving him but was not ready to accept it.

“Don’t worry…I am not stalking you.”  Chanyeol had a mischievous look.  “Or do you want me to?  You always liked to be chased.  If so, I am more than ready.”

Baekhyun was turning pink.   Chanyeol was happy to see the effect he still had on Baekhyun.

“By the way, Congrats Baekhyunnie.  Your company has sent two fraudsters to prison.”

“They are out on bail.  They have filed an appeal.”

“I am sure your hard work will pay off.”

They ate in silence occasionally catching up on mutual friends and interests.

“Are you still teaching hapkido at Lovely Souls, Baekhyunnie?”  Baekhyun nodded.  Every time he used that endearment, Baekhyun was uncontrollably aroused.  He couldn’t hide it much.  Chanyeol read him like a book and pressed his advantage.  He drew Baekhyun’s free hand closer. He whispered “I am not responsible for my actions if you chew your lower lip like that.”  He laughed at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“How is Noona?”  Baekhyun asked, desperate to change the topic.  He did not pull his hand back.

“She is okay.  She is looking for a finance manager for our new company.  Let me know if you know anyone reliable.”

“Sure.”

“What brings you back to Korea?”

“My father keeps traveling all over the world on business.  My mother is quite fragile.  I want to take care of her.  I got an apartment close to home so that I can be independent.  How are things at your end?”

“My parents are returning to Bucheon next week after spending some time with my brother in Japan.”

Chanyeol tried to keep the conversation going so that he could hear the voice he had acutely missed.

“My mother contacted your friend at the orphanage.  Apparently, the foster parents of the orphan want some more time before they agree to a meeting.” 

Junmyeon chose that moment to interrupt.  “Are you poaching Baekhyun?” he asked without any preamble.  Baekhyun shook his head vigorously and withdrew his hand.  “Hyung, we were just chatting.”

Chanyeol stood up, leaned towards Suho and whispered.  “Yes….I am poaching him ….but not for professional reasons.”  He bowed and left before Suho could react. 

Baekhyun blushed furiously. 

The entire day was spent in a flurry of activity.  Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were too busy till dinner. 

It was past nine at night.  Chanyeol brushed his teeth and slipped into bed.  He remembered the cramped bed in Baekhyun’s apartment.  He smiled as the memories of their lovemaking washed over him.  That morning, he had longed to pinch Baekhyun’s cheeks, touch his soft hair, caress his hands and brush his feet under the table.  Baekhyun was slowly warming up to him.  _‘I will never let him go when he is back in my arms’_ Chanyeol swore.  _‘But this wait is agonizing especially at night…..’_

He heard a distant pounding on a door.  There were some indistinct shouts.  He continued to stare at Baekhyun’s picture on his phone.  Suddenly, there was an incoming call from Baekhyun.  He answered immediately.  “Baekhyunnie….I miss ….”

“C-C-Chanyeol….those fraudsters are banging my door.”

Chanyeol heard the loud threats.  “You will die Baekhyun before we go to prison…”

“Baek….lock the door. I am coming down now …..don’t panic.”  He grabbed a tall night lamp at his bedside.  He ran down the hotel corridor while talking to Baekhyun. “I will distract them and give you the signal.  Come out and attack them.  I am coming down the staircase.  I can see them. Wait for my signal.”  He disconnected.  He knew Baekhyun was tougher than he seemed.

Baekhyun calmed down because of Chanyeol’s plan.  He asked Mark to call hotel security.  He heard Chanyeol shout.  “Come and get me first….you bastards.”

Baekhyun looked through the keyhole.  Chanyeol was waving the tall night lamp.  The thugs stopped pounding on the door.  They had bats in their hands.  They moved menacingly towards Chanyeol who was challenging them at the other end of the corridor.

This distraction was exactly what Baekhyun needed.  He quietly unlocked the door and stepped outside softly.  The thugs had their backs to him.  Chanyeol screamed “Now….Baekkie.  Take left.”

Baekhyun lunged at the back of the thug to his left.  Chanyeol hit the other one with the night lamp.  Baekhyun executed flawless kicks that brought down his attacker.  Chanyeol slashed the arm of the other while screaming for hotel security at the same time.  His deep voice reverberated in the hotel.

The drunken thugs could not handle the hapkido instructor and the furious giant.  They were quickly pinned to the ground.  Their bats were out of reach.  The hotel security arrived and hauled away the thugs after apologizing profusely to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  Scared guests slowly peeped out of their rooms after the commotion died down.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked slowly to Baekhyun’s room where Mark was still shivering.  They were out of breath.  Junmyeon rushed in with the hotel manager. The manager promised all help and cooperation.  He deeply apologized for the security lapse. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were tired but proud of their concerted attack.  They fist thumped and screamed aloud.  Baekhyun did a small jig in happiness.  Chanyeol lifted the small guy off the ground and twirled him around.  They both lost their balance and plopped into the sofa. 

Mark and Suho laughed at their excitement and antics.

Chanyeol was beaming.  He held Baekhyun’s hand tightly and spoke to Suho. “I am taking Baekhyun with me, hyung.  Please take care of all the formalities.  I will bring him back to Seoul after a couple of days when he feels better.”  Chanyeol was firm.  “Pack up your stuff Baekhyunnie.  You will not leave my side.”

Baekhyun was more than happy to leave with Chanyeol.  Suho was relieved that Baekhyun was in safe hands.

 

Baekhyun flew into Chanyeol’s arms as soon as he shut the door behind them.  They held each other for a long time until Chanyeol took Baekhyun to his bed.

When Baekhyun slipped into the bed next to Chanyeol, time seemed to stand still.  Chanyeol drew Baekhyun into his arms and inhaled his scent.  Baekhyun huddled into the big warm chest. 

“Same shampoo….Baekhyunnie.”

“You remember?”

“Neither did you forget anything.”

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s face.  He slid down to brush his lips against Baekhyun’s.  He drew Baekhyun’s willing waist closer.  They kissed with a passion that had been pent up for two years.  The kiss was long, deep, loving and breathtaking.  Chanyeol rediscovered Baekhyun’s sensitive spots.  Baekhyun’s moans spurred him on.  Baekhyun’s fingers delicately conveyed his needs.  His caresses drove Chanyeol out of his mind.  Baekhyun’s carefree laughter mingled with Chanyeol’s throaty responses.

They were breathless and uninhibited.  They quickly shed their scanty clothes eager to fuse together. 

Chanyeol hugged his precious Baekhyun tightly.  He sensed that there were no more barriers between them.

He looked deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes and cupped his face.  “I love you Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun knew…..always knew.  “I never stopped loving you Yeollie.”

That endearment earned Baekhyun a rain of kisses on his face and neck.  “Please let me breathe….Yeollie.” 

“No way.”

When Baekhyun begged for a break, Chanyeol halfheartedly loosened his grip.  He played with the bangs on Baekhyun’s forehead.  He gently rubbed Baekhyun’s smooth back.  “Do you trust me now?  Can you give yourself to me?  Do you believe in me and our love?”

Baekhyun drew circles around Chanyeol’s nipple. “Yeollie… I have nothing to give you except my love and faith.”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun gently.  “Won’t you love me even if I was dirt poor with zero IQ?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Then you should know how I feel…” Chanyeol nuzzled his nape and bit his earlobe.

“Baekhyunnie …if you are tired, we could…” Chanyeol hesitated.

“Touch me Yeollie. Love me Yeollie.  Don’t stop.” 

 

They made love after two years.  Their bodies had never forgotten.  Their hearts fluttered in unison.  Their kisses and caresses resonated with love.  Their lovemaking reinforced their faith in each other.  Their actions spoke louder than their words. In fact, they did not need any words. 

Chanyeol called Suho asking for updates and assuring him that Baekhyun was fine.  The next day, Suho and Mark left for Seoul.  Chanyeol and Baekhyun left Jeju Island after a week thanks to the hotel that gave them a complimentary stay for all the trouble they went through.

 

Chanyeol left Baekhyun half heartedly at his apartment.  “Move in with me. ”Chanyeol insisted.  Baekhyun wanted some more time.  Things were moving too fast. 

Chanyeol immersed himself into setting up his new company.

Baekhyun was also caught up in work.  But they ensured that every night and every weekend was spent together. 

Baekhyun’s laughter and mischief were back.  Chanyeol was always grinning from ear to ear in the presence of Baekhyun.  Suho noticed this and was happy for them.  Yoora noticed the Chanbaek selfie on the lock screen of her brother’s phone.  They wore couple rings.

Two blissful weeks passed by.

Chanyeol’s mother sent a phone number to her son’s phone with a message:  _Byun Baekbeom is eager to meet you._

Chanyeol ignored it. Lee Baekhyun traveled to Bucheon to meet his family.   


	4. Chapter 4

“Channie…..join us for lunch today.”  Yoora insisted.  “Anyway…you are alone this weekend.”

“How did you know?”

“Your SNS screams ‘I am lonely’.”

“Ok.  I will come over in an hour.  I have some laundry and cleaning to do at my place.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Baekhyun was spending the weekend in Bucheon.  They were out of touch.  Chanyeol did not want to disturb Baekhyun’s quality time with his family.  He missed Baekhyun acutely.   _‘Next time, I will go with him and meet his parents.  It is high time.’_

Chanyeol whistled as he entered his mother’s large home.   He plopped down on the sofa and began to flick channels on TV.  His mother was in the kitchen.  Yoora emerged from the guest room which was near the kitchen and locked it behind her.  His father was immersed in the newspaper.  This was a typical Sunday afternoon in the Park household.  _‘Perhaps this is the right time to tell them about Baekhyun and me.  I am sure they will understand.’_

“Have you told him Mother?”   Yoora asked.  His mother shook her head and continued to cook.

“What?” asked Chanyeol perking up.

“It is about the Byuns.”  His father said not looking up from the newspaper.

“Who are they?”

“The couple that died in the cable car accident.” Mr. Park replied.

“Did you find the orphan?”

Mrs. Park mother came over from the kitchen and sat next to her son.

“We found the orphanage that set up the adoption and spoke to the foster parents.”

“I hope the orphan was treated well.”  Chanyeol hoped that their prayers had been answered.

“Yes.  They were good parents.” There seemed to be something his mother was holding back.

He turned to Yoora when his mother went to the kitchen abruptly.  “Is there something wrong?”

Yoora sat next to him and took his hands.  His father looked away.  “Our mother has promised that you will be betrothed to the son of the Byuns” she said nervously.

“WHAT???”  Chanyeol sprang out of his place.  “What the hell……No way, no, no, no.”

“Please understand Chanyeol.  Mother feels extremely guilty.  She thinks this is the best way….”

“NO” thundered Chanyeol.  “I refuse to marry this Byun character.  I am in love with Baekhyun.  He is the only one in my life.”

“But Mother promised….”

Chanyeol ran to the kitchen.  He turned his mother around and glared at her.  “How can you make such a promise without checking with me?”

“The Byun guy is good looking and smart.  He looked like your type. The Byun inheritance has been awarded to the rightful heirs after a long court battle.  The Byuns are rich too.”

“I can’t believe you are so hung up on this orphan. “

“According to you, words are more sacred than paper.”  His father interrupted.  “Isn’t your mother’s promise sacred?”

“I will NOT sacrifice my love on the altar of your guilt.  Baekhyun is the only one for me.”

“What do we do now?” asked Mrs. Park helplessly.

“We can be friends with that family….that’s all.  Obviously, they don’t need money because of the inheritance.  Let us keep in touch.  That’s it.  Nothing more.”

“The Byun guy has agreed to marry you.” Yoora smiled too widely.  She seemed ecstatic.

“Can’t you see he is a nitwit?  He agrees to marry someone even without meeting him.  Are you guys out of your freaking mind????  Are you with them Dad?”  Chanyeol was yelling.

Chanyeol’s phone lit up with a message notification.  He hoped it was Baekhyun.  He needed to listen to Baekhyun’s voice now.  Otherwise, he would go insane under this pressure.

Yoora picked up the phone. “Look Chanyeol ….Byun Baekbeom has sent a message to you….How cute!!!”  Her voice seemed louder than usual.  In fact, it felt as if his family was talking too loudly.  ‘ _Perhaps I am stressed out’_ thought Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grabbed the phone determined to put an end to this nonsense. 

_Baekbeom:  Hello Chanyeol!  Or should I call you Dr. Park?_

_Chanyeol:  Hi.  I am sorry about your loss.  We have always prayed for you.  I hope you are well._

_Baekbeom:  Thank you.  I am more than okay.  I am looking forward to meeting you._

_Chanyeol: Why?_

_Baekbeom: I have seen your pictures and read up about you on the internet.  I think I am already in love with you Dr. Park.  I can’t wait to see you. Your mother’s promise has made me very happy._

Chanyeol showed his phone to his sister and mother.  “What the hell have you promised this idiot?  Dad…help me drive some sense into these two.”

“Now it is your problem Chanyeol.  Deal with it.” His father replied coolly.

“You people are actually smiling seeing my torture.  Do you think this is funny?  I am going to put an end to this _now_.”

He messaged Baekbeom.

_Chanyeol: I am sorry Mr. Byun.  I am in love with someone else.  I cannot imagine my life without him._

_Baekbeom:  Your mother will be upset if we don’t marry._

_Chanyeol:  She will get over it._

_Baekbeom:  What about me?_

_Chanyeol:  My mother made this promise without asking for my consent.  I am sorry I cannot marry you._

 

Chanyeol was furiously sending messages and he did not notice a young man emerge from the guest room.  The visitor extended his hand to Chanyeol.  “Hi….I am Byun Baekbeom.”  Chanyeol staggered.  He did not want to shake the hand of the visitor. 

The voice he loved asked “Yeollie…..Are you refusing to marry me?”

Chanyeol was flabbergasted.  “Where are you Baekhyun?” he screamed.

Baekhyun emerged from behind Baekbeom.  He was doubling up in laughter and stumbled.  Chanyeol caught him in time.  “What are you doing here Baek??”

 

The world seemed to swim.  All this was too much to handle for poor Chanyeol.  He sought a chair and slumped into it, clutching Baekhyun’s hand.

The entire household erupted in laughter.   Even his normally gloomy mother, was laughing.   Yoora brought a glass of water for Chanyeol who was on the verge of fainting. 

“Can someone tell me what the hell is happening.”  Chanyeol begged.

Baekhyun was laughing with tears streaming from his eyes.  Chanyeol’s father folded the newspaper he was pretending to read.

“First, drink water and calm down Chanyeol.”  Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hand.  He drank water and steadied himself.

“Listen carefully Chanyeol.   We thought there was only one Byun child. Actually, the Byuns had _two_ children.  We found out only when we traced the adoption trail.  The Lee family adopted the children from the Lonely Souls orphanage and took very good care of them. The brothers knew they were adopted but never knew their original names until two days ago when they had a family meeting in Bucheon.  The Byun inheritance has been given to them after a long legal battle.  The brothers Baekbeom and Baekhyun are reverting to their original names.  So….meet Byun Baekbeom and Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol bowed to Baekbeom.  They shook hands.

“Our parents and my wife are meeting us for dinner tonight.”  Chanyeol squirmed at the thought of the messages he sent to this pleasant young man. “By the way, Baek here was using my phone.  The messages were from him.” 

“Are you still refusing to marry me?”  Baekhyun poked Chanyeol in the ribs.  “We heard everything while hiding in the guest room.  That was hilarious.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth.  “You guys actually made a freaking fool of me!  Whose idea was this?”

Yoora managed to stop laughing and replied “Baekhyun and I planned this.”

Baekhyun turned Chanyeol towards him.  “It was just a harmless prank Yeollie.  Anyway, you showed how much you loved me…..something good came out of this….huh?”  He pouted and Chanyeol melted.

“Are you still adamant, Channie?  Will you not marry Byun Baekhyun?” His mother asked mischievously.

“I will marry Byun Baekhyun after I give him the punishment he deserves.”

Baekhyun pretended to be scared.  Chanyeol gave him a bone crushing hug.  “There is more punishment when we go home, Baekhyunnie” he whispered.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
